Wild
by CowgirlUpHun
Summary: Fang, Angel and Gazzy are shipped off to Wyoming,Michigan, for a summer with their aunt. WIth there cousin's and an interesting horse trainer, thought and memories are coming into perspective. Read to find out what happens!
1. Aunt B? And Arriving

**Photos of what people look like are on my profile, and some outfits.**

**Disclaimer: Shut up and read the story. I don't own MR.**

**Chapter One – Aunt B?**

**Fang POV**

"Everyone! Come down here now!" My mum, Danika Venom, called to my younger brother and sister, Zephyr (Or Gazzy, either one) and Angel, and I. I sighed and got off my black bed, silently making my way down the stairs and into our massive lounge room.

My mother sat poised regally on the cream coloured velvet couch, my father, Jason Venom, stoically stood behind her. I never noticed how different my parents look; my mum with her curly blonde hair and light green eyes with her slightly tanned complection and my dad with his dark brown hair, brown eyes and dark olive skin.

I looked nothing like my mum, more my dad with my practically black hair and eyes, but a rich tan instead of olive for my skin tone. Both of us were tall, me taller at 6' 2", and had the annoying 'habit' (As my mother says) of always having an emotionless exterior, but our eyes (If you know us well enough) give away our emotions.

I was too busy comparing my parents to notice my 12 year old brother and sister barrel down the staircase. In the blur of golden blonde hair I could see that Gazzy (Stay around long enough and you'll know why we nicknamed him that) and Angel (She really looks like one with her curly blonde hair and blueish green eyes) were bantering over a cookie that Gazzy held high above Angel's head. Twins *Shakes head*.

"Mum! Can you tell Gaz to give me the cookie? He aleady had one!" She pouted, her eyes becoming as big as saucers. Mum smiled but looked at Gazzy with a stern look. "Give it to your sister." She scoulded. He frowned and turned over the chocolate chip goodness.

"What up?" I asked, looking from my mother's bright face to my father's stoic one. Mum was about to burst and dad's eyes were showing the same, despite his overall look. "Well…" Mum was cut off my the doorbell. "OH! She's here!" Mum got up abruptly and scuttled off to the front door.

Huh! I only just relised that I haven't introduced myself! Well, I'm Nickolas Jay Venom, age 18, but my nickname is Fang. I go by Fang, and nothing else. Got it? Ok. Anyway, I am 6' 2", as I said before, and you know what I look like because I explained it before as well. Gazzy and Angel are twins, both with their blonde hair and blueish green eyes. They really got their looks from mum, but their skin tone edges closer to dad's everyday they spend outside. We live in Washington, D.C.

Back to now…

Mum walked back into the room, smiling brightly as she moved to the left to reveal… Aunt B? Bethany Coagan? What the hell was she doing here? Gaz and Ange were thinking the same thing obviously as they synced their questions perfectly.

"Hey Aunt B, what are you doing here?" Aunt B laughed and said in her thick Arizona accent, "Well I'm seeing you guys obviously! Come here and give your aunt a hug!" The Twins ran up quickly, while I trailed behind and let the Twins talk it off.

Aunt B is a fairly sporty looking woman as she is quite skinny, but she was womanly muscled from lifting hay bales on her farm. She had dark blonde hair with light sunstreaks in her hair and her eyes were a bright and thrilling emerald green, unlike her younger sister's (My mum) light lime green eyes. Wearing her light wash jeans, her blue plaid top, cowgirl boots and her light brown Stetson cowboy hat, she looked out of place next to mum who wore a crisp white shirt, a grey pencil skirt and some tall grey high heels.

"Oh, come here Fang and give your Aunt a hug." I sighed as I was pulled into a strong hug by my 5' 6" auntie. "You seem to get taller everytime I see you! What has it been? About a year?" She smiled up at me. A ghost of a smile graced my face. "What are you _really _doing here, Aunt B?" Angel asked with a glowing smile on her face.

"Well…" She said, stepping out of my embrace and smiling the cheeky mischevious grin. "Aunt B!" Gazzy shouted, causing her to laugh. "Well, it's the school holidays, right?" The Twins nodded frantically while I stood and smirked at them. Oh, they were going to love this.

"And I thought that if you weren't going to do anything over these holidays then maybe, JUST maybe, you wanted to come down to the farm again and help out with the horses and such? Like last year?" The Twins were silent until Angel burst, "OMG, I'd love to! I can't wait to see Lucy again, and Sugar, oh, and Tibbles! I miss them so much! Can we leave today? Can we, can we, can we? PL-EASE! Come on, mum, dad. Can we?" Mum laughed while dad just shook his head at my over eager 12 year old sister. "Sure sweetie." Angel sqealed and slapped high fives with Gaz bofore taking off up the grand staircase to go pack.

Sisters. I just shook my head and followed my younger brother up the stairs. "Ten minutes and then we have to GO!" My aunt can yell! OWWWW!

****Time skip to the airport in Arizona****

We rushed through the airport, the Twins up in the front, Aunt B hot on their heels and me trailing behind. When we collected our luggage, we walked outside only to find that we have no car. "Um, Aunt B? Where's our ride?" Gazzy asked, looking around with an extremely confused expression on his face.

Aunt B just shook her head and smiled. "Maggi will get here in a sec." I stared at her. "Maggi, as in Maggi Treakle?" I heard light hysterical laughter coming from a 4WD that had just pulled up. I turned to see dark blue eyes and light brown hair that only belonged to my best girl friend and cousin that I saw every holidays, Maggi. "Hey Mags." I said, smiling EVER so slightly as she came around and hugged me tightly. "Fang! I haven't seen you in forever! Wow, you got big. 6' 2" maybe? Yeah. How have you been Emo boy?" She smirked at the last bit, causing Gaz and Ange to laugh and me to hit her lightly on her right shoulder.

"So have you guys been, huh? Still got those annoyingly awesome Twin instincts? Well, obviously, they never really go away, unless you never have them, which totally have. I'm rambling, aren't I? Huh, wait till you meet Nudge, you'll all be shell-shocked. Oh no, I know that look. Fang, back away from me now. Go. Away. No hitting. Please. *Grabbed around the waist by me and tickled into shutting up* No! *Giggle* No! *Giggle* Stop tickling me! *Laugh* No, please! *Laugh* I'll stop talking, just stop!" I smirked and tossed her away.

She glared half-heartedly at me before hugging Angel, tousling Gaz's hair and standing next to Aunt B. "So, Ma'am, where to? The farm? Ok, you can drive, because I don't wanna, I just wanna get out into the pastures, get Stretch, and sprint across a few acres of greenish brown grass." Maggi sighed dreamily at that, leaning her head on top of my aunt's right shoulder.

"Alright, troops!" Aunt B yelled, causing Maggi to jump away from her in terror which, in turn, sent the Twins into fits of laughter. "Guys!" I yelled, silencing everyone.

"He spoke. Well, obviously he talks, but the Rock _yelled_! Oh my goodness, he yelled. THE APOCOLYPSE IS NIGH PEOPLE, THE APOCOLYPSE IS NIGH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! SAVE YOUSELF! RUN-" Angel slapped her hand over Mags' mouth and she looked like she would cry. As she pried Ange's hand of, I saw a light red mark roughly the size of Angel's had around her mouth. "That. Hurt." She said, pouting at anybody that was looking at her.

We just shook our heads at her as we all climbed into the big blue 4WD. Maggi huffed out angrily as she was forced into the back in between sweet little Angel and… not so sweet Gazzy (Poor girl, next to the stinker). Luckily, Gaz didin't let one rip in the car. The worst thing in the world is when my little brother lets off one of his mushroom clound in an enclosed space. Enough to kill a man. *Shudder*

"Okey Dokey, let's go!" The Twins cheered excitedly as Aunt B started up the car and drove away from the airport and into the great gountry. Ahh, I'm finally home.

**(Did you think I was going to finish there? Nah, just a little bit more, THEN I'll finish)**

I remember when mum, dad and I used to live up at the farm, everyday I got to ride. Now it's just every holidays, but even then it's been about a year because we've been holidaying in different countries instead of coming down. As I leaned my head against the cool window, I relived the days when I would get up at the crack of dawn, groom whatever pony that would be used for lessons, and all at the age 5! Of course I had mum and dad and Maggi (Who is Aunt B's adopted daughter after her parents died) and Sharen (Aunt B's daughter) and Aunt B.

_God I miss those days._ Was what swirled around in my mind.

As I watched houses turned in into fields, tingles ran up my spine. The familiar scents of the clear air, freshly cut wheat, long brownish green grass and animals welcomed me to the country of never ending sun. Cows started to dominate the paddocks as well as sheep, goats and my family's all time favourite, horses!

_Welcome home, Fang._ A voice travelled on the wind (Which was coming in from the tiny gap above my slightly rolled down window), and when I looked up and looked in the direction it came from, a girl my age or a little younger stood there.

She had white blonde hair that glistened like a straight waterfall of light, falling to her knees. Her eyes were shielded by shadows, so I couldn't tell what colour they were, but her skin was tanned, like she had been raised outside all her life. She wore, what looked like, a Greek styled dress, and no shoes.

Odd.

She smiled slightly, from what I could tell, and I had a sense of familiarity when I saw her, but I had never seen this gorgeous creature in my life.

_Familiarity? Gorgeous creature? What was wrong with me?_ I thought.

"Hey, Aunt B?" I asked, not turning around incase she disappeared. "Yes darlin'?" She twanged at me and I could her the smile in her voice. "Who's that, over in the trees?" I looked at her this time, certain that this mysterious girl wouldn't disappear now.

"Who sweetie?" Aunt B asked, glancing at me every now and again as she drove down the winding path that led up to the housing. I turned back to the girl… only to find her gone.

_I new she'd go when I turned around._ I sighed and faced the road and saw that we were already pulling up out the front of the house. It was good to be back, and the Twins thought so too.

The instant chatter started up as soon as we stepped out of the car.

"Who's that?"

"He's so hawwt!"

"The little boy and girl are so adorabubble!"

"Is that Maggi?"

"What's Ms. Coagan doing with those people?"

As I moved around to the boot of the car to get the luggage, a short red head pushed through the crowd and stood next to me, her manicured hand resting right on my chest. "Hey hot stuff; let's just say I'm giving you the tour and we'll go… do… some stuff." She said, her green eyes full of mischief.

"Hey McSlut! Back away from the cousin right now! I don't him riding anything BUT a horse. Don't want him going home traumatized, do we?" Maggi grinned slyly. The girl shook her head and sneered at my cousin. "I wasn't talking to you Maggi, just your absolutely smoking cousin. Now shut up." She flashed a 'dazzling' smile at me.

"I'm Lissa McSlate. And you are?" I grinned a ghost of a smile at her. "Not interested." And with that, I turned away from her, grabbed out Gaz and Angel's bags and handed them to their owner, grabbed my own bag, and walked inside.

**Okay, I know I said I wouls write a LITTLE bit more, but I think I just wrote over 600 words just in thst bit. That's not even as long as my student report comment!**

**Anyway, best wishes for the New Year, and I hope we all had an excellent Christmas.**

**Icey **


	2. The Room

**Next Chapter! I'm on a role here!**

**Disclaimer is on the first chapter, please see to it if you don't believe me.**

**It's kinda funny, as I am a girl, but I find it easier to write from Fang's (Or any guy for that matter) POV. I'm like a female version of JP! Cause, ya know, he managed to write 8 books from a girls POV. I do write in a girl's POV as well, but at the moment… I'm just gunna shut up.**

**Before I start, I'm just gunna say that I've changed where the farm is, ok? It's now in Wyoming, America.**

**Fang POV**

When we got inside the house, Maggi hustled us up the stairs and into different rooms. Angel was roomed with Maggi, Sharen and another girl called Monique, but the girls introduced her as Nudge. I understood why when we meet her.

"Nu-udge! Come here and meet our roommate! You'll love her." As she said it, a mocha coloured girl with thick and sleek curl of brown and eyes just lighter emerged from the bathroom. She smiled at Angel, then her eyes widened at the sight of Gazzy, and then me, but that didn't stop her from talking.

"HI! I'm Monique Adams, but everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, even my teachers from my school in Chicago, call me Nudge. I don't know why though. Do you? Well anyway, what's your name? Oh wait, let me guess… you look like an Angel. Are you an Angel, ya know, ya name? Or are you like, Angelica? I know it's something starting with A, I can feel it. No you're definitely Angel. Oh I know who you are! You're Beth's niece and nephews! Fang, Angel and Gazzy Venom! Nice to meet ya! So Angel, how do you like the room?" We, as in Gaz and me, stared at her. She hadn't taken a breath through all of that. At. All.

"Nice to meet you Nudge! I have an idea on why they call you Nudge, but I won't say, I'll just let you figure it out. Yeah we're Beth's niece and nephews. The blonde one's Zephyr but we call him Gazzy for obvious reasons when you get to know him, my twin, and the Mr Tall, Dark and Silent is Nick, or Fang. And, I love the room. So who sleeps where?" I chuckled silently as Angel and Nudge started talking at full speed, more Nudge than Angel, but my sister didn't care, she finally had someone to talk to that wasn't a guy.

Gaz, Maggi and I slipped out of the girls' room and took a flight of stairs up to the next floor. Upon arrival, Sharen greeted us and told Maggi that she woke is from here. "Why?" Mags asked her sister, but she just smiled and said, "Mum." Sharen nodded her head and Maggi took off towards the dining room. "So, how have you been?" Sharen asked, flicking her blonde highlighted brown hair over her shoulder. Gazzy didn't waste time and got on to telling our other cousin all about how he was making a new bomb that, when thrown into the air; it would explode into many different colours and rain down LIGHTLY like rain. Sharen laughed at this and turned Gaz to face her. "Whatever you do, DON"T tell Iggy about this, or he'll think it's ok to be setting off his non-colourful bombs."

"There's another pyrotechnic here?" Gazzy eyes glowed with happiness and excitement. "Yup." She said, popping the 'p', "And he's one of your roomies. You, him, Fang and another boy called Dylan." I stiffened at the name. Why here? Why this holidays? It was bad enough that he goes to my school, but now he's at my family's farm?

_What has this world come to?_ I thought.

As I stopped my mental ramble (I sound crazy…) I realized that we had arrived at one of the rooms. Sharen motioned for us to go inside, but we stayed there. "Oh go in! Iggy will stay with ya until you're settled in." Gazzy smiled and opened the door.

**(DUN, DUN, DUN! Don't worry there's more (^_^))**

The room was simple, with two bunk beds the size of trucks on each side of the massive room, a door leading off into a bathroom and a huge, wood-rimmed window; curtains pulled back to let in the afternoon sun. Sitting on one of the bottom bunks was a tall, blonde hair, blue eyed kid about the same age as me, and about the same height as well. He had blonde hair and really light blue eyes, finished with a light tan colour. He looked up at us as we entered and a big, huge, friendly smile slipped onto his face.

"Hey, I'm Jeff Griffiths, but everyone calls me Iggy. You're Gazzy and Fang, right?" Gazzy smiled at Iggy and sat down on the floor near him. "What have you got there?" Gaz pointed to a small bomb like contraption connected to a light blue Mickey Mouse clock. Iggy grinned a sly smile, and said, "What's it to ya?" Gaz shrugged, and Iggy grinned a big, happy grin.

_ANOTHER pyrotechnic,_ I thought to myself, but I was silently happy for him.


	3. The Horses and Max

**Sorry that the last chapter was so short, but I am updating two, so…**

**ENJOY!**

**Fang POV**

"Fang! Fang! Come quick! You to Gaz! Come on everyone! We got new horses!" Maggi bounded up the stairs, running into every room until she found the right room. "COME ON!" She shouted at us, grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of my room.

I just shook my head at her as I ran to keep up with her pace. "New horses? Have you got them now?" Gazzy asked as Sharen, Iggy and he trailed down behind us. Iggy whacked him upside the head lightly. "No, she means they're gunna be arriving VERY soon, like right now." Gaz nodded in understanding.

We sprinted down flight after flight of stairs until we reached the bottom, almost running into Aunt B. "Oh there you are! We were just waiting for you to get down here so we can all see the new arrivals together." She smiled her 100 killer watt smile and we all scrambled outside to come face to face with a MASSIVE truck unloading heaps of horses. There were so many! White horses, black horses, brown horses, I even saw a few palominos and buckskins. It looked like more than two herds.

_Where did they get them all from?_

I heard Nudge before I saw her. "Is that them? ZOMG! There are so many! They all look wild. Can we train them all? I mean there are heaps of us here, but we don't know their nature, or anything! Seriously-" I turned around to see Maggi, hand pressed firmly against Nudge's mouth. "Shut up." Nudge nodded into Maggi's hand.

"Aunt B! Have you seen them yet? They're all practically wild! How are you going to train them all?" Angel shouted.

There are so many! How are you going to do it?" Gazzy asked.

"Mum!" Sharen yelled at her mother, catching her arm before she could disappear. "They look a lot like hers. You don't think she'll be just a BIT angry? I mean, there are at LEAST 4 foals in there. If you want her to keep on doing what she's doing, you have to let them out."

I looked at them. _Who were they talking about?_

Aunt B nodded her head. "Yes, you're right. Well, if you call her down AFTER the boys are gone; I'll have a chat with her." Sharen nodded her head and when to have a look at the horses.

"How much do I owe you boys?" Aunt B said, smiling at the two cowboys. They smiled back. "Nothing this time ma'am. We just found these ones up in the hills." Sharen's head flicked up and over at the men, sending them an icy glare. "I knew they were hers." She muttered under her breath.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, as I reached the spot where she leant against the fence.

"Our…horse trainer, these are her horses." Sharen told me. "But they were up in the hills." She nodded her head. "Yeah, we know." I just shook my head at her and leant against the fence. A big dapple grey mare came up to me and nudged her head against my shoulder.

"Hey gorgeous." I said, turning around and running my hand over her muzzle. Instead of shying away like most wild horses would, the mare leant into my hand.

_Confident girl, I always like confident girls._ I thought to myself as I rubbed her neck. Sharen just stared at me. "She remembers." She whispered ever so slightly that I thought I didn't even hear her.

**I am a line, my name is Freckles! **

After the two men left, I expected Sharen to get out her phone from her pocket, but instead she ran inside. _House phone maybe?_

Maggi hurried around, moving many of the wild horses into different paddocks, only allowing 15 in each pen. _What was going on?_ Everyone else was thinking the same thing **(A.N – At the moment everyone is outside, looking at the new horses)** because a clearly confused chorus of voices started to pick up.

"What are they doing?"

"Why are they moving them?"

"Protocol probably."

"How many paddocks do they need to use?"

The last comment came from the snobby red head, Lissa. I glared at her, causing her to flinch back. As she did, the door slammed open to reveal a very puffed out Sharen holding an ancient looking horn.

"Okay everyone, away from ANY horse. Come stand over here near the house." Aunt B called to everyone. A weird and confused murmur settled over the whole crowd, but they complied. I moved to stand next to my aunt, while Sharen stood apart from everyone. Taking in a big breath, she blew into the horn.

A rich, earthy noise came from the ivory horn. **(Noise and style on profile as well as the horses) **When Sharen blew into it, all the horses reared in unison. As they landed, they all threw their heads back and neighed with all they had. And I'm talking about EVERY HORSE ON THE FARM, so the noise was almost deafening. Then as Sharen stopped blowing, the horses reared once more and looked towards the hills.

Everyone looked at where the horses were looking and we all nearly stopped breathing. A MASSIVE black stallion stepped out of the trees and down the long laneway. With a long mane and tail that swished in the light wind, he looked like something out of a fairy tale.

That's when I saw the white blonde hair.

It flowed down the two sides of the stallion and contrasted dramatically with the horse's black coat. As they trotted down to us at the very end of the laneway, all the horses sort of bowed at them. It was a really spectacular site.

When they got close enough, the stallion leant down and sat, revealing the girl. Now that I could see her properly, she had a deep and rich coloured skin; a curvy body that any woman would die for, long, evenly toned legs and a nice… upper chest. Her hair; the same colour I saw when she stood in the hills, fell down the side of the horse like the white blonde waterfall it was, shining in the sun making it fling up different colours.

I could also see her eyes now. I would have thought they would have been green or brown but instead they were an amazing blue colour, as bright as aquamarines. They sparkled in the sun and created a thrilling sheen over them. She wore a short white dress with diamond studding on the two straps.

"Max!" Sharen called, and the girl smiled, her dark red lips parting to show perfectly white teeth. The girl, Max, dismounted of the horse and said in a language that was foreign to me and the group, "Lorem Titan, vos can animadverto praecessi nunc Keto." (Thank you Titan, you can go see Keto **(Pronounced Key-toe)** now) And she walked up to Sharen and hugged her.

_Ok, am I missing something?_ I thought to myself as they pulled apart and the girl ran over to the dapple grey mare. "Oh Keto ego tanto opere desiderari! Cum Titan et reversi sumus omnes declinaverunt te freaking turpis! Lucky est scriptor Beth estis ad fundum, huh?"(Oh Keto, I missed you so much! When Titan and I came back and you were all gone we were freaking out! Lucky it was Beth's farm you were taken to, huh?) She said, smiling as the horse threw her head up and down.

When Max laughed, it was like a harp, but only 10 times sweeter. She turned around, smiling at my aunt. "Thank you Beth, but I think we could all be getting home. I'll see you when you call me." She chuckled, and unlatched the gates, the horses running down to the hills at a startling pace that not even some of the horses here on the farm could reach.

"Max!" Maggi yelled, causing her to not mount the dapple grey mare that was knelt beside her, Keto. "Yeah?" She replied, and Maggi looked down at the ground. "Well I was wondering if you would like to stay with us for a little bit, maybe teach some lessons? Bareback riding, Latin? Maybe just riding in general?" So that's what language she was speaking!

Max looked to the forest, looking for any horse that was there. All the horses had disappeared, except for the large black stallion, Titan apparently. "Keto, retro Titan. Peius 'exsisto bonus, et reverti vos autem curam gregis. Ego descendam cum veniret, equitare non possum, cum parva forsitan genus purus? Nam si dicam omnis adducere eum non mauris erat, dignissim? Amabo te, nunc."(Keto, go back with Titan. I'll be okay, but you have to go back and take care of the herd. I'll come and ride down whenever I can, maybe even with a small class, okay? Just tell everyone that if I bring ANYONE down, no funny business, okay? I love you, now go.) And with her completely different language, the horse trotted off and followed the stallion into the hills.

Max smiled at Maggi, her dark red lips staying together this time as she did so. "Sure. But I'll need a horse, a place to stay, and some other clothes. I don't really like wearing these sorts of things – she pinched the hem of her dress – down here, especially with everyone else dressed how they are." She nodded her head at everyone that was wearing jeans. Maggi nodded and dragged Max into the house, everyone staring at them like they were loony's. I mean though, how could you not at the moment?

"Alright everybody! Off to your activities!" Aunt B called out and then turned to me and the five people that surrounded me. "Fang, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Sharen, you just wait here for a second, we'll get you some horses, and you have to wait for your riding instructor. She shouldn't be long." She muttered the last part before rushing off to the stables and paddocks to collect some horses.

**Thank you, sorry about the delay, and I'm sorry if this this chapter sucks ass, but I need Max in here now, and I like it (Kinda…). Anyway, writing another chapter to – hopefully – make up for this sucky chapter.**

**Luuuuuuv from**

**Icey**


	4. Shadow and the Gang

**Hey! I think this chapter **_**might**_** be another sucky one, but bear with me, please. I'll bring my writing book with me while I'm on holidays, but I can't guarantee anything good for another 2 weeks. SORRY! Anyway, here's the chapter. Oh, and sorry for changing states on you, I just like Wyoming better. (No offence Arizona!) I've seen pictures of Wyoming, and jeez, it's gorgeous! (I live in Australia people.)**

**Max POV (FINALLY!)**

As Maggie dragged me up the stairs she ranted about how well Stretch was doing; they were entering a big race and they needed all the training they could get. All the way to her room – which is on the top floor *Grrr* – she asked me how the herd was and I answered with, "They're really good. Same as last time you asked or came down to see me." I smiled when she mentioned her favourite filly, Teardrop, and I told her that her blue roan coat was coming out amazingly.

I told her about Sodapop's new find; a beautiful stream that run a few miles from where our clearing was. "Okay! I have the perfect outfit for you. You're just a little bit taller than me, so my clothes will be a little bit tight, but that's okay, right?" I just laughed and nodded at her. She grinned evilly at me and I dreaded what she was going to do to me.

I guess I haven't officially been introduced, have I? Well, I'm Max; Maximum Ride. I am seventeen, but I am tall for my age; about 5' 8". With my knee length, platinum blonde hair, enthralling aquamarine eyes and curvy body, I was an eye catcher, which is one of the reasons why my hideous parents threw me into the Wyoming hills. The other reason was because I wasn't human. Yeah, you heard me right. My inhuman abilities allowed me to talk and understand all animals and vice versa, create force fields with my mind, release other supernatural beings from magical bonds or enchantments and detect them, control the five elements and fly with my 12 foot platinum coloured wings.

I can reach speeds well over 600 miles per hour while flying and 400 on foot. My eyes, according to Maggi and Sharen, change colour when I change 'gift'. My aquamarine eyes were my normal eye colour, breaking supernatural bonds were pure gold, creating force fields was an electronic purple, Air was a practically transparent grey colour, Water was a dark navy blue, Earth was a bright green; almost neon, Fire was glowing blood red colour and Spirit was the same coloured black as my pupil.

Now, back to in Maggi's room. She emerged from wherever she had disappeared to; holding a pair of tight looking black jeans, a dark red plaid shirt, a pair of dark brown Ariat cowgirl boots **(Boots on profile)** and a black Stetson cowgirl hat **(Also on profile)**. She ran out of the room and returned seconds later with some dark coloured undergarments and a hairbrush.

"You are a life saver." I said to her as I ducked into her bathroom and removed my white dress. Unclasping my strapless white bra, I swapped it with the black one and the same with my underwear. Pulling on the tight-fitted jeans, I saw that they sucked in my ass and thighs perfectly and I still had room to move. The top was tight also; pulling around my D sized breasts.

When I came out of the bathroom, a small black object was thrown near my face and on instinct I caught it. Upon closer inspection I saw they were socks. I laughed at Maggi's pout of disappointment, but it disappeared when I slipped on the boots and dragged her skinny ass out of the door.

**_****҉****_**

"So what exactly am I going to be doing here?" I said to Maggi as we trailed down the stairs. "Well, Sharen, Mum and I had been talking, and we were going to come down and talk to you about it but your herd ended up here… anyway, we were wondering if you would teach just a small group of us. Just some simple stuff in Latin, some cool horse tricks, those types of things. It's just the flock and Sharen and I." I laughed bitterly at the thought of my flock; Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel.

Many years ago a man named Jeb Batcheldor had come and taken away Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel's memories. They were once like me; knew what they were and weren't ashamed of being inhuman. None of them knew me anymore but my herd and I remembered when we used to take to the skies as our flock. We had flown together. But Jeb had taken that away; had gone and taken what was most precious to me and stripped me of most of my happiness. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had my herd or Beth's family.

"Sure. I guess they need to have their skills brushed up on. It has been a while since they rode with me and all my talent." I grinned cheekily as I jumped off the 3rd last step and onto the 'foyer' like ground before running to the door and slamming it open.

**_҉_**

**Fang POV (Changing back for a little bit)**

Aunt B had come back with eight different saddled horses and a tall stallion without an inch of tack on his lean but muscled body. "Alrighty! Come over here you guys, they don't bite. You guys should recognize them. Angel; you've got Sugar for the rest of this summer unless told otherwise and the same goes for you and Tibbles, Gasman. Nudge, honey, you'll be riding Given, which is the liver chestnut and Iggy, you'll have Snow. I think you know who he is. Fang, meet Allure, one of our newer mares. Isn't she gorgeous?" She exclaimed, pointing to the large bay that stood in her western tack like a good girl.

"Amazing." I whispered as I ran my hand across her soft muzzle. I was so busy petting the amazing creature that I missed the loud slam of the front door and the soft footfalls of my cousin and her friend. When I felt Maggie's heavy weight on my back, it took all my strength not to freak out and jump. I did, however, make an audible 'oof' that had our group in hysterics.

"Settle it down now. Come on I haven't finished with the horses. Maggi, you take Stretch and Sharen, you've got Lucy. Now Max, come over here; I have someone that I want you to meet." I now turned around and it took a lot of restraint to not whistle at her. She looked amazing in her tight jeans and top; her boots on the outside of her jeans and her platinum blonde head hidden under a black Stetson.

Looking around, I saw that we all wore a Stetson; Aunt B, Sharen and I wore dark brown ones, Nudge and Maggi in tawny brown ones and Gazzy, Iggy and Angel in white ones. We were quite the lookers over here. "Now, Max may be seventeen, but I expect you all to listen, or I give her permission to kick your asses. Max, this Shadow. He is our newest horse here, and he's not broken in, but you'll manage, right?" Max laughed her harp like laugh and told her, "We'll be fine."

"WAIT! WAIT! Can we join your group Beth? Please? Our instructor said there was too many in our group, so he told us to come and talk to you." A girl with long dark brown hair and grey eyes called to our group of nine (Because of Aunt B). Behind her was a girl with short blonde and brown hair and green eyes, the girl that hit on me on my first day back, Lissa, and _Dylan_.

I never really knew why I hated him, but I always had ever since I met him. I think it was the fact that he helped my ex, Brigid, cheat on me. Grrr, I hate the both of them. And red headed sluts.

"I guess you can join this group. Ella, J.J, Lissa, Dylan, meet Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Maggi, Sharen, and your riding instructor, Max." We all greeted each other while Lissa snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "As if this amateur is going to be teaching us! I mean, I bet even the six year olds here can do a better job." This time it was Max, Aunt B, Maggi and Sharen that snorted, but they made it sound adorable. "She knows these mountains better than anyone on the Earth." Maggi and Sharen unitised. "And she breaks in all of our wild horses that we get." Aunt B inputted.

"Whatever." Lissa hissed and she stood next to a short chestnut colt that I remembered as Jake. The brownish blonde haired girl J.J stood next Dedication; a tall palomino tobiano gelding, Ella next to our flea-bitten grey stallion; Flavour and Dylan stood with a cherry bay blanket mare; appropriately named Cherry.

Dylan smiled at Max and she looked slightly uncomfortable; but she got over it and turned her body away from him and to the rest of the group. "Now does anyone not know who's who?" No one said anything so she smiled. "Awesome. Now I just need to know what level of riding you all are and then we'll be okay to go. So how long have you all been riding for?"

She pointed at Ella first and she replied with, "Well, I've been riding since I was about 12, so 6 years." Next it was J.J. "The same as Ella." Lissa told us she had done it for 8 years, but she looked uneasy around the horses and she was dressed in short shorts and a tank top for riding. Dylan said 4 years, but he told us he wasn't very good, but Max just dismissed it and went on to our original group.

We varied from the age of 2 to about 4 and Max seemed to think that was great. "Alright then, who needs help mounting?" Lissa put her hand up at that. "What's mounting?" She asked like the read headed bimbo she was. Max struggled not to laugh as she said, "It's when you get on your horse. You should remember shouldn't you? You have been riding for _8 years_."

"_Burn, Bimbo, Burn!_" Iggy sang under his breath and Nudge, Maggi and I chuckled quietly.

**Back to Max POV!**

I smiled at Iggy's usual antics and told everyone to mount again. I had to help Ella a little bit because Flavour was so tall and J.J because she was used to riding English but she was stuck with a Western saddle. Dylan helped Lissa; who was practically hyperventilating as she mounted the horse, but other than that, we were fine.

"Hey Max, who are you riding?" Ella called to me. I pointed to Shadow and she gasped. "You know he's not broken in right? And you know he has no tack on. How the hell will you be able to get on?" I smiled at her worried face and said, "Watch and learn."

Slowly I walked up to Shadow; who was standing stock still as I approached him. "Who are you?" He whinnied with his low voice. "I'm Max. It's very nice to meet you." I told him in Latin. His big black head bobbed up and down in acknowledgement. "I suppose you wish to ride me? Break me in like the others tried to?" I shook my head at his remark; replying in Latin with, "No, I only wish ride you, not break you in. And if I were to break you in, I would not hurt you or lay a hand on any whip. I grew up with wild horses as my family as the humans abandoned me, because I wasn't human."

"Not human?" Shadow snorted. "You look human…" He flared his nostrils and I heard Angel gasp in fright, "Ah, but do not smell it. You smell very much like horses, but you grew up with them, but also something else." I smiled at him. "Aviarius (Avian)" He nodded his great head again. "Well, child, I see no reason why you can't ride me, hop on." He said and he gracefully knelt down; allowing me to climb on before he stood again. He wasn't as big as Titan; falling just short of his 17.5 hands, but built the same; only a little leaner.

"Wow. What did you say to him?" Nudge and J.J chimed at the same time. Grinning my award winning smile I replied with, "A great magician never reveals their secrets. Or in my case; the horse master never tells the students. Until the time is right." And with that, I tapped Shadow lightly on his neck and told him to go into the closest paddock for some training.

This would be fun.


	5. Getting Back In Shape

**I'm so sorry for the EXTREMELY LONG delay, but I just haven't been able to write because of the stupid teachers that absolutely love to assign more and more homework! Anyway, I found some time to write, so here is probably a really sucky chapter! **

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I have had major writers block and with my mum just recovering from cervix cancer I've been a little shitty.**

**3 you all though! Thank you guys!**

**Fang POV (I like this POV better for some reason even though I'm a girl.)**

We all stared after Max as she tapped Shadow on the neck with the tips of her fingers and said a command to him that had him trotting gracefully to the first paddock. We all followed her, staring at her back in amazement and awe. "Come on guys! Let's go!" Ella and Nudge giggled to the rest of us as they lurched forward on their horses.

We shook our heads and followed the girls into the paddock which was, conveniently, set up with various sized jumps. "Alright guys, today's lesson: jumping." Max had dismounted and Shadow stood obediently beside the beautiful woman *Cough cough* I meant… oh forget it. You all know she's gorgeous.

"I just want to see if you are capable to jump and then we'll do a little bit of trail riding. I need to see where all of you are at skill-wise." We all nodded and Max showed us the course we would run.

"Shadow, if you could." I think it was the first time she had spoken to the horse without using Latin but either way, the horse trotted up to her. "It's probably easier for him just to do it by himself without a rider, so I'll just walk next to him." We all nodded and she started.

We marvelled at how; even though she was not physically doing anything to the mighty beast, Shadow was wrapped around her little finger like string. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, J.J, Maggi, Sharen and I watched intently and made sure we had the exercise right before one by one, we all completed the course. Lissa and Dylan were obviously struggling to remember so she quickly jumped on Shadow and commanded Cherry and Jake to follow her.

"I'll be back in sec guys, just keep running the course." We all nodded and watched for a couple of minutes as she cantered out of the paddock and up to another group. She talked quickly with the riding instructor who looked at Dylan and Lissa, nodding her head. She barked out some orders and a pair of riders joined Max and the other riding instructor. The girls beamed and followed Max back up to us, Lissa and Dylan joining the other group.

"Alright! This is Tess and Eve and their horses Joslyn and Stone. Guys, this is Maggi, Sharen, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ella and J.J with their horses Stretch, Lucy, Allure, Snow, Given, Tibbles and Sugar. All in that order. I'm Max, your riding instructor, and the big boy I'm on is Shadow." Max had pointed to each of us while introducing us and the girls looked like they were overloaded with information.

Tess was a fairly short girl with shoulder length, ash blonde hair and weirdly cool green-hazel eyes. Joslyn was a fairly small mare to suit her rider; her body a golden palomino colour. Eve was as her name suggests, the evening. Her hair was dark brown, almost black, and her eyes were a dark greenish brown colour. Stone was a reasonably tall gelding, a nice light grey.

"Let's get on to the exercise." Max ran through the course again to show Tess and Eve; but after that she sat right down near enough to watch us but gave us room to breathe whereas the normal instructor would be down our necks. Shadow trotted over to where Max sat and plopped himself right behind her, kind of wrapping himself around her so she could lean back and relax. She petted his soft velvet muzzle and she laughed when he snorted at her.

"Alright guys! You've done well. Come over here now and we'll have a quick talk about what we're really going to be doing today." She smiled from where she sat with Shadow and we all walked or trotted over on our horses. Max looked at us and signalled for us to sit down as well. Surprisingly, the horses obediently sat down as well.

"Trial riding; you all know what it is and if you don't ask someone else. I DON'T have all day." We nodded and she smiled. "Good." She stood up, Shadow and the other horses doing the same. We stood also and Max raised her hands in a way that said, "What are you waiting for? Mount!" We all walked to our horses and got ourselves up and Max turned to Shadow. She looked him in the eye, smiled, and he was down on his front knees so she could mount. "Thank you." She patted his neck affectionately and he whinnied in pleasure. "Oh, stop it. Just out the laneway and continue straight Shadow."

We made our way behind Max out to the woods. As soon as we entered the cover of the trees where no humans were around, Max sighed in relief and turned around while Shadow walked forward. "Welcome to MY territory." She smiled mischievously and turned around again, tapping him into a canter. She laughed loudly as they picked up the speed; all of us trailing behind as they ran ahead.

"Hurry up guys!" Max called back as she slowed to a trot again. We caught up and she started a controlled canter with us. She rode with her hands dangling near Shadow's neck in case something spooked him. She raised a hand to her mouth and let out a long, LOUD, whistle. Allure tossed her head but continued to run either way. Maggi and Angel ran on Stretch and Sugar on both sides of me, Max in front of me by a few meters and Iggy, Nudge and J.J behind me. Ella and Sharen were just behind Maggi and Gazzy, Tess and Eve were just behind Angel.

Max let out a loud, frustrated sigh and whistled again. The sound of opposing hooves was heard over our horses and we all gasped as a MASSIVE herd of horses joined us. Max just continued to laugh at us as we saw more and more horses come to greet us. "Slow it down guys." She said, starting to drop the gait back. We complied, the same with the horse herd. We were in a large field that somehow we were all able to fit in. Dismounting, Max ran over to us with a big smile on her face, lighting up the clearing even brighter than the sun. Oh god, I've gotten mushy… Don't tell anyone.


End file.
